


Dreamcatcher

by softwhiskeyjack



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwhiskeyjack/pseuds/softwhiskeyjack
Summary: Kamui has a bad dream; Zero comforts her… in his own way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: "Can one please request a nightmare-comfort fic featuring Niles and F!Kamui? "
> 
> Archived from Tumblr. This was actually posted on Zero's birthday too, hurrah!

_People are screaming. There’s blood. So much blood._

_Her head feels heavy._

_She looks down. Her hands are dripping with blood. No. Not hands. Claws?_

_It’s cold and dark. She feels like she’s at the bottom of an ocean._

_The screaming is distorted now. Like she’s listening to them under the waves._

_Her chest feels tight. She can’t breathe. She opens her mouth._

_But there’s something already wet in her mouth. She swallows. It tastes like iron–_

Kamui wakes with her own hand clasped over her mouth, muffling her gasp. Her eyes are wide as she stares up into the darkness of her room.

Fragments of her dream still cling onto her and a violent shudder racks through her. She presses her hand harder against her mouth, hyperaware of the man sleeping beside her. It’s a miracle Zero doesn’t wake from her actions since he’s a light sleeper, but he must be exhausted from yesterday’s skirmish.

It’s this knowledge that keeps her from reaching for him. That, and because the last time she touched him when he was deep in sleep he had reacted instinctively and violently. Before she knew it, he had her pinned with a knife to her throat. This had happened early in their marriage and, ever since that incident, he’s warned her not to touch him when he’s deeply asleep.

Actually, he doesn’t seem to like her touching him in general unless he’s the one who initiated it. Like a cat, he shies away when she’s looking. But when she doesn’t he creeps up to her silently, demanding attention.

Kamui can’t help but smile at the mental image of Zero being a cat as she turns over and curls up tightly. She pulls her hands in, clenching them into fists in front of her heart.

But then she feels the mattress shifting before an arm drapes itself around her waist; a broad chest soon presses itself against her back. Her breath catches as Zero settles himself behind her, nudging his nose into the crook of her neck.

It is quiet.

For a second she thinks he’s still asleep, that he just reached out unconsciously, but then he gives a long sigh, stirring the strands of her hair.

“Why are you up at this godforsaken hour?

“Z-Zero! Were you awake all this time?”

He snorts incredulously, “Did you think I would sleep through all that moving?”

Guilt rises in her when she remembers all the tossing and turning she’s done on most nights. “… Sorry.”

Zero grunts. “So? Are you going to tell me why you’re awake?”

“I had a nightmare…” she starts and stops. He remains silent, so she takes that as a sign to continue. “Honestly, I don’t remember much now. Just a lot of blood… and I think I was a dragon.”

Kamui opens her hands and flexes them, shivering as she recalls the faint sensation of monstrous claws. Zero’s arm tightens around her briefly.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He asks.

She blinks, “I thought you were asleep, and you don’t seem to like to be…”

“I don’t like to be…?”

“… touched.”

He falls silent for a beat before he withdraws his arm to demand, “Turn around.”

She obeys him and turns to find him staring at her with a hooded eye. His other eye, the scarred one, is always kept closed. She lets him scrutinize her.

“Where did you get that idea?” He finally asks.

“You just always seemed to have an aversion to it unless you were the one starting it…” 

He frowns greatly, but mostly to himself. “Old habits die hard…” And then he directs an exasperated look to her. “Let me assure you I don’t dislike being touched. Especially by you. You’re my wife, you can touch me whenever you want.”

“… Whenever I want… really?”

"Yes, really.”

“Then right now…?” Kamui can’t resist lifting her hand up to his face, but she pauses to look at him again. He nods.

And so she closes the distance and touches him. Her fingers skim across his forehead and past his eye; his eyelashes sweep against her when he closes it. And then her fingers are sliding down the slope of his nose and to his mouth where she hesitates for a second before tracing his lips with a finger.

Suddenly, before she can react, he snaps his teeth and nips at her finger.

Kamui yelps, “Hey! I thought you said I could touch you!”

“I did. But I never said I wouldn’t do anything back,” he leers.

The response is just so characteristic of him that she’s startled into laughing. His bemused reaction to her laughter just sets her off even more.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I-It’s just… that’s… so you!” she manages to gasp out.

He snorts, “You’re a strange one.”

“Me, strange?! You’re the strange one. Biting people when they don’t expect it.”

A playful glint appears in his eye. “Oh? You don’t like it when I bite?”

Zero moves, always faster than she can react, and settles above her. His arms come down beside her head, caging her on the bed, and her breath catches at the sight of him. In the dark, the ocean blue of his eye is barely visible against the black of his pupil. His hair is disheveled and there’s a wicked smirk on his face.

Kamui clears her throat, “I just… don’t like being surprised.”

“You don’t like being surprised, hm? Then…” He lowers his head past hers and stops by her ear. “It’s okay so long as it’s not a surprise?”

Her mouth dries.

Zero is undeterred by her silence. "I’m thinking about biting you right now. Maybe your ear…” His breath is a hot caress. “Or how about your jaw?” He skims his mouth along her jawline. Zero raises himself up to cock his head at her. “Nose? Nah… I’m thinking… those lips of yours.”

Contrary to his words though, he kisses her softly. She sighs into his mouth and curls her arms around his neck. He draws back to tilt his head and then returns to caress her lips with his again and again and again. At one point he does graze her lower lip with his teeth, but soothes it with his tongue immediately.

And then he yawns.

Kamui remembers abruptly that he’s been running on a few hours of sleep and the warm haze around her mind fades. She twines her fingers through his hair and pulls until he moves back. “You should get some sleep.”

Zero cocks his head, “Are you going to sleep too?”

She hesitates.

He narrows his eye and sighs before he drops beside her and proceeds to drag her into his chest, spooning her. He manages to get both arms around her waist and then catches her hands with his, entwining their fingers together before pressing both their hands against her stomach.

“There. Go to sleep now. And if you have nightmares again know that I’m right here beside you.”

He is a solid warmth behind her and she can feel his breath against her neck every time he breathes. Kamui swallows hard, suddenly feeling her eyes burn.

“I love you.”

“… Go to sleep, Kamui.”

He doesn’t say the words back but she doesn’t miss how he pulls her - ever so slightly - more into him and how he brushes his lips against her neck in a gossamer kiss.


End file.
